Blog użytkownika:Tina222/Niebezpieczna podróż
Wymyślone opowiadanie z EG. W skrócie Flutteshy zaprowadza Rainbow Dash do portalu EG. Okazuje się, że jest tam niebezpiecznie i muszą jak najszbciej dotrzeć do śwata kucyków. Niebezpieczna podróż Flutteshy wstaje z łóżka i idzie do Rainbow Dash -Cześć Rainbow wczoraj widziałam jakiś portal nie wiem dokładnie co to jest ale choć ze mną. Pegazica wstaje z łóżka i leci z przyjaciółką. Wreście lądują. -O to tutaj trochę się boję.... Rainbow Dash wgłada kopyto a Flutteshy ją trzyma nagle coś je wciąga. -Flutteshy co to jest?! -Nie wiem AAAAA! Znajdują się przed liceum na ziemi. Pegazice podnoszą nogi i je widzą. Fluttershy zaczęła panikować i na kolanach i rękach chodzić po trawie. Jej przyjaciółka siedziała na ziemi nieruchomo. -Kim ja jestem?! KIM JA JESTEM?! -Krzyczy Flutershy. -Nie wiem...A KIM JA JESTEM?!! -Odpowiada jej Rainbow Dash Podnoszą głowy do góry i widzą czarne niebo. Wstają i trudno im było utrzymać się na nogach. Wreście opanowały tę sztukę. Widzą Pinkie która wpatrywała się w oczy RD. -Czemu tak dziwnie chodzisz? -Pyta się Pinkie -YYY... ehh no ja... -Odpowiada jej przyjaciółka. -Choć szybko! Ty też Flutteshy! Zaprowadza je do środka liceum. Dziewczyny są bardzo zdziwione. Wszyscy patrzeli się na Fluttershy jak dziwnie chodziła. Rainbow Dash trzymała Pinkie i się nie przewracała. Dotarły do reszty i się przytuliły. Twilight Sparkle spytała się niebieskiej klaczki czy jest przygotowana do zawodów. -Yyyy... do czego? -Spytała się RD -No do zawodów! -Krzyczy Pinkie Rarity zakłada przyjaciółce piękny sportowy strój. Applejack zaprowadza ją na boisko. Przyjaciółki siadają na widowni i oglądają mecz. Widzą, że Rainbow stoi na polu i się nie rusza. Fluttershy siedzi i się zastanawia co się stało i gdzie są. -Dalej Rainbow Dash ruszaj się! GRAJ! -Krzyczy TS -Yyyy... co ja mam robić?-Pyta się RD Nagle piłka przybliża się do nóg dziewczyny. Wszyscy krzyczą, że ma kopać. Rainbow odwraca się i mocno kopie nogą od tyłu. Niestety trafiła z jednego z zawodników jej drużyny, -PRZERWA! -Krzynął trener. Dash idzie do szatni i spotyka Fluttershy. -O cześć.... nie wiem co ja mam robić... a po za tym GDZIE MY WOGÓLE JESTEŚMY?!-Krzyczy RD -Nie wiem długo się nad tym już zastanawiam...-Odpowiada Przyjaciółka. Nagle biegną do RD zawodnicy z drużyny i krzyczą: -Co z tobą jest?! Opamiętaj się! Następnym razem kop mocno piłkę a nie! Załamana RD nie wie co począć. Widzi Twilight która pyta się jej co się stało. -Rainbow Dash co ci jest? Czemu nie kopiesz piłki? -Ehh no ja... Kim ja jestem? Przyjaciółki patrzą na nią z wielkimi oczami. Rainbow Dash siada na ziemi i zaczyna płakać. Nagle Rarity zobaczyła, przez okno chmury i burzę. Zaczynała się ulewa. -No nie znowu się zaczyna!-Krzyczy Pinkie -Ale co?-Pyta się Futtershy -Ehh nie wiesz? Zła Chrysalis teraz włada naszym miastem. -Odpowiada Pinkie -Aha Biorą w ręce RD i wybiegają z szatni. Nagle AJ pkazuje palcem jednego z strażników i poddanych Chrysalis. Chodzili oni od domu do domu by przeszukać wszystkich i zobaczyć czy nic nie knują. Przyjaciółki biegną do swoich domów i zostawiają RD i FS. -Co się dzieje? Co teraz?!-Krzyczy Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash ociera łzy i zrywa się z ziemi. -Yyy... Chyba musimy do naszych domów... widzisz co oni robią? Ale gdzie mój dom?! Ty go odnajdziesz, bo masz go na ziemi a ja?! Mieszkam w Cloudsdale... O może polecę... Zauważa, że nie ma skrzydeł. -AAAA! gdzie moje skrzydła?! czyli to znaczy, że na niebie nie ma mojego domu nie ma Cloudsdale! Co ja teraz pocznę?! Gdzie mój dom?! -Ehh nie wiem... O tam jest las i tam napewno mój dom...-Mówi Fluttershy i biegnie w stronę lasu. Biedna Rainbow Dash została na ziemi i nie wiedziała co robić. Szła i szła i nie wiedziała gdzie się podziać. Ukrywała się przed strażnikami. Nagle zobaczyła duży dom z chmurami przy drzwiach. Postanowiła tam wejść. W środku było w jak jej domu w Cloudsdale. Lecz były tam piłki nożne i pełno medali. Nagle usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. -Halo! Jest tam kto otworzyć!-Krzyczą strażnicy RD otwiera drzwi. -No wreście ile mamy czekać?!! A co się mówi?! Gdy ktoś wchodzi do domu?! DZIEŃ DOBRY! -D-d-dzień d-d-dobry....-Mówi RD Strażnicy rozglądają się wkuł a dziewczyna wpatruje się w nie. -Co ty robisz?! Nikt nam nie przeszkadza! -Krzyczą strażnicy. Biorą w ręce Dash i wychodzą z jej domu. Dziewczyna za wszelką cenę chciała się wydostać ale na marne. Widzi swoje przyjaciółki i innych jak oglądają to z daleka. -Rainbow Dash nie!!!!-Krzyczy Flutteshy Biegnie do przyjaciółki a strażnicy odpychają ją. Applejack bierze ją za rękę i ciągnie do siebie, bo z tymi poddanymi to nie ma żartów. -Ale...ale co będzie z Rainbow Dash?!!!??-Pyta się Fluttershy -Nie martw się odnajdziemy ją-Odpowiada jej AJ -Mam nadzieję. W tym czasie w domu Chrysalis strażnicy wrzucają RD do pomieszczenia które wygląda jak więzienie. Rainbow Dash otaczały kraty a na ziemi nie było nic. Tylko zimna podłoga. -Wypuście mnie!-Krzyczy RD ciągnąc za kraty. -Nie! Siedź cicho i nie przeszkadzaj!-Odpowiada jeden z strażników. Niebieska dziewczyna usiadła na podłodze i złapała się za głowę i mówiła do siebie. -Ach mam nadzieję, że mnie szukają... W tym czasie Twilight Sparkle z przyjaciółmi obmyślały plan wyszukania i odnalezienia Dash. Nadeszła noc. Rainbow pukała się głową o ścianę i ciągnęła na kraty. Nie mogła spać i się denerwowała. Tak samo Fluttershy wierciła się w łóżku i nie mogła zasnąć. Gdy nadszedł ranek wszystkie w jednej sekundzie zerwały się z łóżka i poszły do TS. Obmyślały plan jak i gdzie może być ich przyjaciółka. U Rainbow Dash było zimno. Nie chcieli jej dać jeść ani pić. Siedziała w kącie i ogrzewała się rękami ocierając o ciało. -Wiecie co? Może ona jest w domu Chrysalis? Przecież zawsze tam biorą nieposłusznych ludzi.-Mówi Rarity -Chyba masz rację. Lecz jak się tam dostaniemy?-Pyta się Twilight -Ehhh... ja też nie wiem...-Odpowiada Rarity Wyciąga książkę i czyta o Chrysalis i ich strażnikach. -O! Mam! Jest jeden sposób żeby tam się dostać! Ubrać czarne stroje. Oni nie widzą czarnego koloru. Będziemy dla nich jak cień. -Mówi Twilight -Och! To super! Uszyję nam takie stroje!-Krzyczy Rarity Po godzinie stroje były gotowe. Szybko się w nie ubrały, lecz Fluttershy miała z tym problem. Pinkie Pie pomogła jej się ubrać. Zakradły się od tyłu domu Chrysalis. Zobaczyły małe okienko i w nim kraty. Applejack zakradła się tam i zobaczyła głowę RD. -Rainbow Dash to ty?-Wyszeptała AJ Dziewczyna zerwała się i podeszła do okna. -Tak to ja! Och miałam nadzieję, że mnie szukacie....-Przerwali jej strażnicy. -Dalej ruszaj się! Królowa Chrysalis czeka na ciebie! Wzięli RD i zawiązali jej ręce. Przymocowali do jakiegoś urządzenia i odeszli. Dash próbowała się wydostać ale na marne. Podeszła do niej Chrysalis i chodziła w kółko. -Czy możesz mnie łaskawie wypuścić?!!!!??-Pyta się RD -Ach... po co? Widziałam jak przedostałaś się z swoją przyjaciółką przez portal. Teraz cię dorwałam...ach...Jak to zrobiłaś? MÓW! Rainbow Dash wisiała na urządzeniu i nic nie mówiła. Chrystalis uderzyła ją w twarz. Dziewczyna nadal nic nie mówiła. -MÓW! Bo zostaniesz tu na zawsze! I tak się dowiem od twojej przyjaciółki!-Mówi Chrysalis -Nie dowiesz!-Krzyczy RD -Ach dowiem, dowiem. O nawet od ciebie mogę się dowiedzieć! Wyciąga z kieszeni jakiś napój. -Oto napój prawdy. Powiesz to a ja się dowiem wszystkiego!-Krzyczy Chrysalis Chrisalis podchodzi do RD i prubuje wlać napój do jej buzi. Rainbow Dash odsuwa głowę. Zła dziewczyna z całej siły trzyma głowę RD i wlewa napój do buzi. Dash trochę wypija i wypluwa. -Ehh...no...dosa-li-liśmy się....p-p-przez t-to f-f-flutter-s-shy ona...-Przestała mówić -Eh... a już myślałam, że powie..-Mówi załamana Chrysalis. -Co mamy z nią zrobić?-Pyta się jeden z strażników. -Zabierzcie ją z powrotem do klatki! Ja poszukam Fluttershy...-Odpowiada Chrysalis Strażnicy wyciągają Rainbow Dash i wżucają do klatki. Widzi to Twilight która słyszała wszystko to co mówiła Chrysalis. Zapukała do RD lecz ona leżała na podłodze i się nie ruszała. Widzi to Fluttershy i zaczyna płakać. Pinkie bierze jakiś patyk i szturcha nim RD. Nagle się poruszyła i podeszła do przyjaciółek. -..Ukryjcie Fluttershy.-Mówi -Ale co będzie z tobą?-Pyta się Twilight Sparkle -Nie wiem...dam se radę ale ukryjcie FLUTTERSHY...!-Widzi, że FS ściąga strój i zauważa ją Chrysalis która ją porywa. Wszystkie biegną w stronę złej dziewczyny. RD marznie i kładzie się na podłodze. -HAHAHAHAHA! Teraz dostanę się do was! Do świata kucyków! HAHAHAHAHA! Wszystkiego się dowiem! HAHAHAHAHAHA! -Krzyczy i śmieje się Chrysalis. -Nieee! Fluttershy!-Krzyczy Twilight i żuca się się na Chrysalis z Fluttershy. Fluttershy spada i Applejack ją łapie. Dziewczyna wyrywa się i biegnie do RD. -RD! Obudź się!-Krzyczy Fluttershy. FS ciągnie za kraty i się łamią. Wskakuje przez okno do RD. -Obudź się! To ja Fluttershy!-Krzyczy FS szturchając RD. Rainbow Dash była tak zimna, że prawie jej przyjaciółce ręce przymarzły. Bierze Dash na ręce i szybko wychodzi z domu Chrysalis. Nagle Rarity się odwraca i biegnie w stronę dziewczyn. -RD! Co z nią jest? Uch jaka zimna! -Krzyczy Rarity -Szybko! Dawaj jakieś materiały czy szmaty! Muszę ją ogrzać!-Krzyczy Flutershy -Ale...ja nic nie mam...o tu jest jakiś szalik...-Mówi Rarity -Nie ważne! Dawaj!-Krzyczy przyjaciółka Natychmiast winęła nim RD i przytuliła się do niej aby ją ogrzać. W tym czasie inne przyjaciółki prubowały pokonać Chrysalis. Applejack zarzuciła lasso i rzuciła na ziemię tak, że nie mogła się ruszyć. -Eh... Rainbow co teraz będzie? Zaraz, zaraz! Ja zawsze miałam przy sobie mój klejnot harmonii... ciekawe jak tutaj on wygląda...-Mówi i wyciąga z kieszeni wisiorek i swój klejnot.-Jest!-Zakłada na szyję.-Ciekawe czy RD ma też przy sobie!-Mówi i grzebie przyjaciółce w kieszeni.-Tak jest!-i zakłada na szyję. Nagle pojawiło się światło i po pięciu minutach RD stanęła z FS na ziemi z pięknymi sukniami i skrzydłami. Na szyi wysiały wisiorki z ich klejnotami. Nagle Twilight się zerwała. -Ej! My też znaleźliśmy kiedyś takie wisiorki... Ja mam jeszcze a wy?-Pyta się TS -Ja mam!-Krzyczy Pinkie -Ja też mam!-Krzyczy Rarity -I ja!-Krzyczy Applejack Zakładają je na szyję i dzieje się to samo co z RD i FS. Chrysalis stała przed nimi i się śmiała. -HAHAHAHAHA!!! Wy nigdy mnie nie pokonacie!!! HAHAHAHAHA!...-Krzyczy i rozpływa się w powietrzu. RD i FS przytujalą przyjaciółki i wracają do Ponyville. -Już nigdy więcej!-Krzyczy Fluttershy -Zgadzam się!-Odpowiada Rainbow Dash Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach